Tumble
by Impy Kun
Summary: Drabble. AU. Kouga instigates Inuyasha with a snowball and the two of them degenerate into wrestling in the snow. KouInu. Fluff.


**Author's Note:** This drabble was written as a Christmas present for a friend of mine on tumblr. This story takes place in the timeline that the two of us have plotted out in our rolepaying; as such, please note that it is an AU. That's all~

* * *

It had started out as a snowball fight between Shippou, Kai, and Shinta, the three boys having decided to put the layer of snow that had fallen over the forest the night before to use. For a time, they'd been content to play amongst themselves, pelting each other with their cold ammunition – then, the children had decided to drag someone else into their game. Namely, Kouga.

His invitation to join in came in the form of a snowball to the face, and it was all the prompting that he required.

Surprisingly, the wolf found that he was actually enjoying himself. It had been a long time since he'd messed around like a pup, and pelting the brats with snow pretty fun – it was too bad that Ginta and Hakkaku weren't around. The young chief would've liked to rub their faces in the snow like he had when they were children – he'd just have to wait until they got back. For now, he had fleeing children to chase.

Strangely enough, the pups managed to give him the slip, and Kouga couldn't figure out just how they'd managed to do it. Perhaps one of Shippou's tricks? Regardless, he couldn't find hide nor hair of them – they had to be around SOMEWHERE though, right? Surely they couldn't have gotten that far...

In the end, it wasn't the kit or his pups that he found as he made his way amongst the trees. Instead, the wolf found himself pausing at the base of a tree as he saw the back of a familiar, silver-haired head sitting up on one of the branches. Apparently, him and the kids weren't the only ones wandering around the forest on this cold day. Unlike him or the pups, however, Inuyasha appeared to be rather unsuspecting as he lazed up in the leafless tree, high above the rest of the forest.

Really, it was too tempting.

The hanyou let out a yelp of surprise as a snowball connected with the back of his head, which was soon followed by a snarl as he spotted Kouga snickering down below. It was clear from the look on Inuyasha's face that he didn't find it nearly as amusing as the wolf did. "What the hell, Kouga?!"

"What? S'not my fault that you weren't payin' attention!" Kouga yelled back, already packing another snowball together in his hands. This time, the hanyou was ready when he pitched it, leaping up and leaving the snowball to soar over the branch.

"You wanna play in the snow, scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha snarled as he landed before running towards Kouga. "FINE!" Darting forward, he slammed into the wolf, sending them both to the ground. His intention was to pin the okami, but Kouga was quick to flip the two of them over, planting himself on top of the hanyou. From there began a struggle of who would end up on top as the two of them rolled each other over in the snow. Neither of them was willing to let the other remain on top for too long, leaving the two of them quite focused on their contest of dominance.

Unfortunately, this meant that neither of them noticed the hill that they were heading towards until the terrain dipped – from there, the two of them lost control of the roll that they'd had before. Instead, both the hanyou and okami were sent tumbling over one another, their growls and bantering turning to yelps of surprise as they fell down the hill. The sight of two powerful beings such as themselves being quite helpless against the force of gravity was really quite comical, and it was lucky for them that no spectators (specifically the boys) had come across them.

A flurry of snow flew up into the air as the two of them at last came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, and Kouga groaned as he pushed himself up slightly to shake his head off. As his blue eyes opened, the wolf found himself sitting atop a similarly grumbling hanyou, his legs straddling either side of Inuyasha's red-clad form and his head hanging barely a few inches above the other's face.

Again, Kouga found himself feeling rather tempted.

"Fuck sake's, wolf – this is your fault, you-"Inuyasha's tirade was cut off as the wolf pressed his lips to the hanyou's, having decided that it was the most effective way of cutting him off – it was also probably the most enjoyable.

It wasn't how he'd imagined this whole thing ending, but he certainly didn't mind it.


End file.
